Field
The present disclosure relates in general to an electronic vaping device or e-vaping device configured to generate a dispersion using a formulation, and more particularly to a personal carrying case configured to charge the e-vaping device.
Description of Related Art
E-vaping devices, also referred to herein as electronic vaping devices (EVDs) may be used by adult vapers for portable vaping. Personal carrying cases (PCCs) may provide an enclosure of one or more portions of an e-vaping device and thus provide a mobile storage location for one or more e-vaping devices between vapings. In some cases, a PCC accommodates a disassembled e-vaping device, where a power supply section of the e-vaping device is accommodated in a separate portion of the PCC relative to another section of the e-vaping device. A PCC may enable an adult vaper to store, for example, multiple power supply sections for an e-vaping device, so that the adult vaper may replace a depleted power supply section. In some cases, a PCC enables charging of a power supply section of an e-vaping device, to extend a vaping capability of the e-vaping device.